I Don't Want Another Teddy Bear
by Banshee4
Summary: Relena is sick of getting teddy bears from Heero on her birthday. Cute funny little story! Enjoy! Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Gundam Wing or Ben and Jerry's, but if I did… Muahaha!

Heero sat in his sparsely furnished apartment, and untouched cup of now cold coffee on the table next to him. He had work to do, he knew that, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the teddy bear sitting across from him on the table. Relena's birthday present, should he have gotten her something else? This was the fourth year in a row that he'd given her a teddy bear, after all, she's not really a girl anymore. But it seemed like tradition.

This teddy bear was honey colored with a blue ribbon around it's neck. Last year it was dark brown with a yellow ribbon, the year before was off white with a purple ribbon. He wasn't really sure why he kept getting her gifts, he hasn't her seen in so long, they haven't spoken in even longer. Yes, he thought about her from time to time, watched her on the television when she gave speeches, he heard things about her when he did the odd job for the preventers, but their lives went on without each other.

She told him once to give her the bear personally but he never did, each time he'd leave it somewhere for her to find or if he was too far away and couldn't make it he'd make Duo do it.

He stood up with a sigh and rubbed his face; he needed to shave, and put his coffee in the microwave to heat it up, as the coffee spun in the machine he stretched and yawned. This was going to end up being a very long day for him.

* * *

Relena walked into the preventer's headquarters with a busy stride, she smiled at the receptionist on the telephone who knew who she was and didn't bother to inquire about her business. She made it up to the high ranking personnel offices and knocked at the open door of Chang Wufei and Sally Po.

Sally turned in her seat as Wufei looked up from the computer he was typing at. "Relena! What a surprise! What brings you all the way down here?" Sally greeted her warmly and stood to give her a hug and pull up a chair.

"It's great to see you, but I actually have a favor to ask Wufei…" She admitted, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh! Okay well I'm going to go get some coffee, can I get you some?" She asked, standing again after just having reclaimed her seat.

"I'm fine, thank you, Sally." Relena said with a bright smile.

"Wufei?" Sally offered.

"Black." Sally left the room and Wufei continued to gaze at Relena. "So, A favor?"

Relena let out a breath, "Yes, I need you to get a hold of Duo and Trowa, it's a job for the three of you."

"What's the job?" He asked in a very professional tone.

"Kidnapping Heero." She stated matter-of-factly.

Wufei just gawked at her. "What?"

"I want you to kidnap Heero and bring him to my home and make sure he can't get free." She crossed her legs and laced her fingers together in her lap, smiling sweetly.

"Why do you want us to kidnap him?"

"Because I don't want another Teddy Bear for my birthday." She said with a chuckle.

"Relena…. I don't understand."

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt him and I'll set him free afterwards."

"After what?"

"Never you mind. Will you do it?" She paused, "Can you do it?" She asked, her tone conveyed only a question but the question itself was a challenge.

"Of course I can. When do you need him?" Wufei asked, back to business.

"Tomorrow night, 8-ish? I'll have all the appropriate restraining devices ready, and do any means necessary to do it but please don't hurt him."

"Consider it done."

Relena smiled and stood as Sally reentered the room with two cups of coffee, "Thank you, Wufei, If you have any further questions please call me." She said as she jotted down her number on the back of his business card. He nodded and she turned and left the room.

"What was that about?" Sally asked handing Wufei the coffee and reclaiming her seat. Wufei ignored her and set about his newly accepted mission as Relena left the preventers headquarters with a sly smile on her face.

* * *

Trowa received an e-mail regarding and urgent mission from Wufei, knowing Wufei wasn't the type to fool around He immediately replied and left for the rendezvous point. Duo received the exact same e-mail and groaned at the sight, Hilde was in the process of making dinner and a mission would surely mean that he'd miss dinner, and dessert, and 'dessert' but proceeded to call Wufei to complain, which after getting a good telling off he grabbed his keys and left, leaving Hilde with a kiss on the cheek and a pot full of Duo's favorite chili.

The predetermined rendezvous point was in the tourist part of town, where they could meet up at the gazebo, that was only ever used on holidays when the school band would play, next to some small locally owned shops.

Wufei sat waiting calmly for his two cohorts to plan and commit to their dastardly deed. He felt foolish, why was he doing Relena Peacecraft a favor? Kidnapping his fellow gundam pilot to have him chained up in the evil witch's lair. Was he betraying Heero in this act?

Assuming Relena wasn't going to rape him, could a night with Relena help Heero in the end? Working with Sally certainly had helped him, Sally had changed him over time, though he'd never admit it aloud, especially not to her. He finally knew and understood what it was like to have another person care for him the way it's supposed to be, not an arranged marriage where two strangers are bound together unwillingly. He had finally moved on from Merian and dedicated his life to the continuation of peace, with Sally as his partner.

And really, What could Relena possibly do to him? Even if he is tied up! She would never force herself on him, so rape is out, she's not psychotic so playing an insane game of house is out, and she's not going to hurt him because she's in love with him. But what could she possibly be playing at? Why does she need Heero to be bound and gagged?

Before he could further contemplate the enigma of this odd situation, Trowa showed up, "Wufei"

"Trowa. We'd better wait for Duo before I explain the mission."

"Hm. No Heero? No Quatre?"

"No, I don't think Quatre has the ability to help with this mission, and the mission has to do with Heero." the brown haired man raised an eyebrow at the black haired man.

"Hey Guys!" Duo yelled, announcing his arrival before either of the other men noticed him coming. "this better be important."

"We have a mission. Is that important enough for you?" Wufei questioned.

"Yeah, I suppose, So what is it?" Duo asked, plopping down on the bench across from Trowa.

Wufei smiled slightly, knowing the reactions he would receive from the other two. "Our mission…"

"should we choose to accept it" Duo interjected, which earned a smirk from Trowa.

"Is to kidnap Heero Yuy and deliver him to Relena's house by 8 o'clock tomorrow evening." Wufei finished. They both stared at him. "Unharmed and bound."

"Who the hell gave us this mission?" Duo asked in his perpetually loud voice.

"Relena asked me personally." Wufei answered.

"Why does she want him?" Trowa asked.

"I'm not sure, she said something about a teddy bear… it was odd but I didn't feel any type of malice from her and I don't think she'd do anything unbecoming from a woman of her station." Wufei concluded.

"brown chicken, brown cow" Duo sang.*

This earned an honest laugh from Trowa and Wufei couldn't help but smile as well.

"Um, so, uh, we could… um, tell Heero about a mission, to lure him out and then drug him heavily." Trowa suggested, trying to compose himself.

"Would he fall for that?" Wufei asked.

"Maybe, or we could get him drunk." Duo suggested.

"I doubt that would do it, And furthermore he'd be suspicious of an invitation to go drinking." Wufei said, frowning.

"So what's your brilliant plan, Mr. Rain on Everyone's Parade?" Duo countered.

"The mission idea would be our best bet, but it would be tricky." Wufei mused.

"The easiest option would be to just tell him what Relena wants and ask him to go along with it." Trowa offered.

"That would be easiest on our part, unless he'd say no." Wufei mused, "then we would have lost the element of surprise, which undoubtedly with be our greatest asset."

"Hm." Trowa nodded.

"Let's just go to his place and chloroform him when he's asleep." Duo said, shrugging his shoulders and lacing his fingers behind hid head.

"If we could get in his place unnoticed…" Trowa murmured.

"Or be invited in." Wufei added. "you know… that could work…"

"He would have his guard down around us if one of us had the right reason to be there. If we faked a mission his guard would definitely be up and we have less of a chance to safely knock him out." Trowa mused.

"So, who will go into the pits of hell to knock out Lucifer and drag him to heaven to get an angel's rock off?" Duo asked. Trowa and Wufei looked at each other and then both looked at Duo.

"You would have the highest chance of success." Trowa said as Wufei nodded solemnly.

"WHAT? No! No way!" Duo cried, getting to his feet dramatically.

"Hm.. Maybe Duo's right, Trowa you'd better do it, Duo would only mess it up." Wufei agreed, shrugging.

"I would not!"

"You're right, and we'd only have one shot at this so maybe Duo shouldn't be the one to take on this responsibility." Trowa nodded as well, 'like shooting fish in a barrel…' he thought mischievously as Duo took the bait.

"Screw you both! I'm doing it and that's final!" Duo claimed stomping his foot like a girl.

"Okay, if you really want to." Wufei said getting up and leaving.

"Yup, we'll be waiting for your call tomorrow around 7:30, Have him drugged and Tied up tight. See ya!" Trowa said, following Wufei, leaving Duo to realize he'd been had.

* * *

The teddy bear sat there mocking him all day, thankfully it wasn't an eventful day so he could work from his apartment but that meant he had to endure the bear's relentless staring. Heero felt silly, it was a stuffed bear, how on earth could it possibly be getting to him like this. He tried to ignore it as he continued typing on his keyboard, the sound of the keys was a normal sound, it helped keep his mind on his work, but he could feel the bear's eyes on him.

After so long he simply couldn't stand it; he stood up and carried the bear in his bedroom where he wouldn't have to see it for the rest of the day. He continued to work but still felt uneasy. He paused for a late lunch/early dinner break and thought about why the bear bothered him so much.

It was just a bear. A stuffed animal he'd purchased at a toy shop. A bear he would give to Relena. The girl who had changed him, a girl who made him not have to fight anymore, a girl that made him want to fight, for her. As he thought of Relena he thought back to before he shot down Libra, he told her that fighting was the only thing he could do for her. He promised to protect her. And that has been his goal since then, to protect her and her ideals.

Just as he was putting his dishes away there was a knock at his door. He picked up his gun that sat on his counter and hid it safely behind his back as he looked through the peephole. Duo stood there, his head abnormally large, a pink handprint on his cheek and a backpack over his shoulder. Heero put his gun in his waistband and locked the door.

"Hey, buddy!" Duo said cheerfully. "can I come in?"

Heero stood out of the way as Duo barged in with a huff. "Fight with Hilde?"

"How could you guess?" he asked rubbing his pink cheek.

"Hn, You need a place to stay?" Heero guessed.

"You're a real Pal!" Duo said slinging his backpack on the couch and unceremoniously throwing himself in a chair.

Heero just returned the gun to the counter and sat back at his computer to continue his work as Duo turned on the television and started flipping through the channels. This wasn't unheard of for Duo, if Hilde was ever out of town for some reason Duo would crash on Heero's couch. And really Duo wasn't going to bother him and he could use this later for leverage when he needed to ask Duo a favor.

The rest of the evening was as uneventful as it was before, except when Duo decided to watch a bad horror movie on TV and kept screaming at the actors not to go upstairs. Heero just continued to work on his computer, now checking Relena's assistant's schedule for activities done today and what was planned for tomorrow, this was a routine part of his day. But today there were odd time gaps.

Relena's assistant was anal to say the least, making through time reports and always labeling them with detail, but one entry was odd for today; from 10:45 to 11:20 she went on an errand. No mention of what the errand was or where she went. He dug deeper but found nothing, the driver who kept reports also failed to mention anything about the errand. He was starting to feel annoyed. Was her bodyguard with her through this 'errand'? Where did she go? What did she do?

Surely her bodyguard was with her. He was probably making a bigger deal out of this than it was, he did tend to go a bit overboard when it came to Relena's safety. He toyed with the thought of giving her present in person, maybe then he could satisfy his curiosity about this errand.

No. That's ridiculous, what would he say?, 'So, Relena, happy birthday, but what were you doing yesterday between 10:45 and 11:20 cause when I did my daily stalker analysis of your schedule, your assistant didn't say, neither did your driver or your bodyguard or you butler. You really should make sure they properly log every move you make so I can be through about my insane need to know what you're doing. I mean,' cough, 'it is for your safety.' cough.

Yeah, that's not going to happen, He'll just leave the teddy bear in her car like planned. She'll find it before her birthday dinner with her mother and probably be frustrated with him for not delivering it in person, again. That's how it should be.

Heero let out a breath and shut off his computer, Duo had been quiet for a minute; he turned in his chair to see Duo staring at him with a smirk, while a man in a ghost mask chased a woman around a garage on the television. Duo had seen what was on his computer.

"Why don't you just call her?" Duo asked, pleasantly.

"Watch the movie." Heero glared at him.

"Heero, buddy, she'd love to hear from you, I'd bet anything on it."

"Watch. The. Movie."

"Alright, well it's your loss, someday she's gonna find a guy and you'll be mad you didn't tell her how you felt." Duo shrugged, Turning back to his movie.

'Good, I'm not good enough for her, she'd be better off with someone else.' Heero thought to himself. And though he would give anything to change that fact, He knew he was right, she deserved to be happy.

* * *

Heero had went to bed about an hour ago, Duo stayed up munching popcorn on his couch, watching whatever was on, just waiting for Heero to be sleeping deeply enough for him to sneak in his room. This was a 50/50 shot, either Heero would break his arm, or be out like a light. Really, Duo was a bit scared, Heero could be terrifying. And he only had one chance at this. Hopefully if the drugs didn't work fast enough, Heero would give him time to explain.

Duo opened his bag and grabbed out the chloroform, he took a deep breath as he looked at the bottle in his hand. Well, no point in pissing around. He grabbed a wash cloth and poured the chloroform on the rag, more than he thought he needed, and headed towards Heero's room. He held the rag behind his back as he eased the door open. Heero was deep asleep, Duo crept forward, no change in Heero's appearance but Duo knew that meant nothing.

Duo stood over Heero's sleeping form for a second then pressed the cloth over Heero's nose and mouth. Heero's hand caught Duo's arm and threw him across his body slamming him into the wall. Duo fell on the bed on the other side of Heero, who sat up still holding Duo's arm, cutting off the blood flow to his hand.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!" Duo yelped.

"What are you doing, Duo?" Heero's voice was even and deadly.

"It Was A Mission! Relena Peacecraft asked Wufei, Trowa, and I to drug you, tie you up, and take you to her house tomorrow!" Duo cried frantically, Fearing Heero would break his arm, as predicted. His arm was throbbing, almost at the breaking point.

"Why? What does she want with me?" He asked in the same deadly monotone.

"She Didn't Say!" Duo yelled. Heero let up on his arm and Duo yanked it away, backing into the wall so he didn't get punched.

"Hn.." Heero stood up and picked up a Teddy Bear. "Duo, you're going to tie me up and take me as planned." Heero turned to Duo. "Understand?"

Duo nodded quickly, eyeing the bear like it was a bomb. "I'm supposed to Drug you."

"You're not going to. I want to see what Relena is up to."

* * *

Wufei Got the call from Duo at 7:45, Duo was perpetually late for everything, Whether it was two minutes late or twenty minutes late, he was just late, which irritated Wufei beyond all measure. Wufei looked up and nodded to Trowa, They were sitting at a coffee shop around the corner from Heero's apartment. They left some money on the table and rushed over.

Duo was leaning against Heero's open door looking smug, Trowa and Wufei just walked past him into the apartment to inspect his handiwork. There Heero laid on his couch, hands and feet bound with duct tape then rope for good measure, he had and blindfold over his eyes and duct tape over his mouth.

Trowa grabbed Heero and threw him over his shoulder while Duo gathered his things. Wufei lead the way out the door, followed by Trowa and Heero, then Duo, holding the Teddy Bear in his hand. The drive to Relena's was quiet. Duo just bit his lip and stared at the teddy bear in his hands and Heero's head lolled around as they made turns.

"How'd you do it, Duo?" Trowa asked, watching Duo in the rear view mirror.

"Oh, uh, the chloroform. It was easy, he was out like a light." Duo muttered, "Told you I could do it." He added as more of an afterthought. Odd, Duo should have been going on and on about how 'awesome' he was, and how it was stupid of them not to trust him.

"Heero's not knocked out is he?" Trowa asked evenly. Wufei turned in his seat and looked at Duo.

"No! I mean yes! Of course he is!" Wufei raised an eyebrow and his pathetic lie. Heero let out a huff and lifted his head.

"You Idiot!" Wufei cried. Duo ripped the tape off Heero's mouth and removed the blind fold.

"Just keep going as planned. I want to know what Relena is up to." Heero said evenly, his eyes smoldering.

"Well, whatever, just keep acting." Trowa shrugged. Heero nodded once and Duo replaced the tape and blindfold just as they pulled into Relena's driveway.

Wufei got out and carried the pretending Heero through the open garage door as Trowa lead the way, opening the door and standing out of the way.

"Did he give you any trouble?" Relena asked pleasantly, looking up from her laptop on the bar in her kitchen.

"Nope, we were lucky." Trowa said convincingly. He shot Duo a warning glare that screamed 'act naturally' as Relena's attention was on Wufei.

"Yeah! Piece of cake!" Duo crowed, sauntering in and handing over the Teddy Bear. "Happy Birthday, Relena, I think this is what Heero was going to give you for your birthday."

"Yeah thanks.." She said with very little enthusiasm. "In here, if you don't mind, Wufei." She said leading the way, past the dining room and living room, and into the second door in the hallway. There was a plain bed in the middle of the room, this obviously wasn't the normal décor. She had covered the walls in sheer fabric, the bed in the middle of the room was small and had nice looking plain sheets on it. There were some tables arounf the room, not holding anything yet but were obviously placed there to hold something eventually.

"On the bed, please, and tie him tight, I don't want him getting loose." She said, grabbing a box off the floor full of ropes.

Wufei laid Heero down on the bed and began undoing Duo's rope and tape while Trowa busied himself digging through the box of ropes, gabbing what they would need. One by one Heero's limbs were secured to the bed, while Relena was talking to Duo, Heero's hands twitched, signaling to Wufei and Trowa not to tie him too tightly.

"He can't get loose?" Relena asked as they finished.

"No, you might want to cut him loose later, the knots are a bit tricky." Trowa said, putting the leftover rope back in the box and handing it back to Relena.

She led the way out, "Thank you guys so much for this." She said earnestly, setting to box down in the dining room. "how long until he wakes up?"

"Should be within the next fifteen to twenty minutes." Wufei said, pausing on his way out the door, "Happy Birthday, Miss Relena." And he was gone.

"Bye, Relena, have a nice birthday." and Trowa was gone as well.

"If he's not back by tomorrow evening we're calling the cops!" Duo called as he left with the other two.

Relena shut and locked the door, She had fifteen minutes, she'd have to hurry. She gathered the flowers and candles and placed them all around the room, with Heero's form resting on the bed. She hurriedly lit the candles and rushed off to her room to change. When she came back into the room she was dressed in matching black silk and lace top and shorts with a black silk robe over her shoulders, carrying a tray with whipped cream a pint of Ben and Jerry's Chunky monkey ice cream and a pair of scissors. She turned on the music player and turned her gaze to the boy tied up on the bed. Heero's form hadn't changed, she set the tray on the table next to the bed and leaned over Heero's body.

"Hello, Heero." She said, removing his blindfold to see his piercing Persian eyes glaring at her. She bent down and kissed the duct tape covering his mouth. "Thank you for my teddy bear. It's very sweet."

His gaze didn't falter, he didn't move, didn't try to get loose, he just stared at her as she picked up the scissors and cut off his green tank top. She rested a hand gently on his chest and let her hands slide over the smooth skin, she lent down and skimmed the tip on her nose along the bare skin, placing odd kisses here and there and taking in his scent. He smelled like boy. It had her mouth watering.

"You may not like this but what I wanted for my birthday was to eat an ice cream sundae off of you. And unfortunately since you avoid me like the plague, I had to persuade your friends to help me, are you terribly mad?" She asked in earnest, climbing onto the bed and straddling his hips, running a hand through her hair and cocking her head to the side with a sweet smile.

He didn't move. He didn't blink.

"Not feeling talkative?" She asked, kissing the duct tape over his mouth again. "Well then, I'm sorry it had to come to this." She said smiling wickedly, reaching over him to grab the whipped cream. She shook the canister with a smirk and drew a line of whipped cream on his chest, she bit her lip as she ran a finger through the white foam and brought it to her mouth, licking it off her finger tips and giggling.

She bent over him and slowly licked off some of the whipped cream, She let out a throaty moan. "Mmm…"

She reached over again and grabbed the ice cream and a spoon, she spooned some of the dessert onto his chest, the pint was cold in her hand and as she licked the spoon she knew the ice cream was cold but he seemed unfazed, his eyes locked on hers, he didn't shiver, his skin did have goose bumps, he just watched her, unblinkingly.

She used the spoon to swirl the melting ice cream around a bit, then licked it again and stuck it back in the pint and set it back on the table. She repositioned herself more down his legs so she could lay on him comfortably and play in the ice cream, licking it off her fingers, picking out the chucks of chocolate and walnuts and eating them one by one. By the time she'd finished he was covered in banana flavored melted ice cream, which she took an extreme amount of pleasure cleaning him off with her tongue.

She sat up once he was licked clean, his skin now tasting like bananas and slightly sticky. She kissed him again and peeled the tape off of his mouth. "That was delicious."

As soon as the tape was off his mouth he slipped his hands and feet free in one fluid movement and flipped her over, grabbing her wrists and pressing her into the mattress, all she could do was let out a surprised little squeak.

"Relena" Heero said and crushed his lips to hers, she let out a wild gasp and kissed him back, fighting to get her hands free as he pinned them down with one hand and used the other to touch her body, starting from her hands and sliding down to rest on her hip.

"Oh, Heero" she sighed as he kissed his way down her neck. He growled and nipped at her delicate skin.

"Do you want to tell me why you had me kidnapped?" She blushed furiously.

"Well would you have agreed to this willingly?" She shot back, embarrassed.

"No, but dinner, I would have said yes to."

"I didn't want dinner. I wanted dessert!" she giggled.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE: if i get TEN reviews saying they want more I'll write more! You guys are so sweet! I'll take you're reviews over a Chunky Monkey covered Heero any day! (that's really saying something seeing as how i've been in love with him since BEFORE the first episode aired!) **TEN REVIEWS ASKING FOR MORE AND I'LL WRITE MORE!** _We're at 4 out of 10 for more, anyone else?_


	2. Chapter 2

This is dedicated to my reviewers! I adore you guys! Thank you so much! Let me know what you think! Oh and if anyone has any objections to the rating please let me know via private message! I would be happy to alter the story so as to not lose it! Thank you thank you thank you!

"Do you want to tell me why you had me kidnapped?" She blushed furiously.

"Well would you have agreed to this willingly?" She shot back, embarrassed.

"No, but dinner, I would have said yes to."

"I didn't want dinner. I wanted dessert!" she giggled.

"Relena." He growled as he bent his head back to her neck kissing his way down to her collarbone. She let out a gasp as his lips latched onto her skin and he sucked gently and repositioned himself, sliding between her legs. He kept her hands trapped above her head and had his other hand on her hip, pressing her into the mattress with the weight of his body.

Her gentle moans and gasps made his blood boil, he let out a ragged breath against her skin as he pressed himself against her, her eyes widened in shock as she bit her lip. She fought against him, trying to free her hands, her face so red he could practically feel the heat radiating off her cheeks.

Leaning back, he looked at her, her cheeks were scarlet, her blue eyes wide, her white teeth biting down on her pink lips, her golden hair was fanned out over her head, splayed wildly over the creamy porcelain skin of her arms, being held by his rough and callused tanned hands. Her slinky black lingerie was still silky over her body despite the mild wrestling. His eyes raked over the soft curves of her form, She was trembling, but from her soft panting and the way her body moved under his exploring hand he knew it wasn't from fear.

His hand slid from her hip up her right side, lifting her torso slightly off the mattress, she moved willingly under his touch, arching her body under him as his hands instructed. His fingered dug into her skin through the black silk as he dragged his fingers back down her side, she shivered in response and sucked in a surprised, shuttering gasp. His hand slid all the way down her leg to her knee, dragging the black silk shorts down with it, then back up the inside of her thigh, his fingers hooked around the black scrap of lace of her underwear and yanked them down with her shorts.

She jumped and gasped, fighting harder against the hand that had her pinned, he smiled slightly as his fingers danced lightly up her inner thigh, he slipped a finger into her folds, finding her already wet as her hips squirmed under his touch. His agile fingers slid over her clit, earning a moan from her lips, before finding her opening and sliding a finger in her, now earning a strong shutter and a strong moan. She turned her face away, blushing madly, eyes shut tight, trying desperately not to pant as he pulled his finger out and reinserted it, twisting his hand so his thumb could rub over her clit.

He didn't keep at and one finger for long, with the addition of the second finger her body jumped and she let out a deep moan in response. The sight of her like this was almost too much, he already felt a very real pressure in his jeans and desperately wanted to shed his clothes and take her there, but he had his revenge to exact. He continued his endeavors with his hand as his lips returned to her neck, sucking gently, swirling his tongue over her sweet skin.

As her panting become more ragged and her hips rotated in increasing jerks Heero found himself freeing her hands in favor of sliding his hand to her breasts. With her hands back in her own possession Relena immediately attacked his jeans, all but ripping the metal button out of the hole and pulling down the zipper. She squirmed under him, shimmying his jeans as low as she could as pinned to the bed as she still was under his weight. His eyes became half lidded and his breathing turned labored as she slid her hand over the hem of his boxer-briefs, deftly touching his length, circling her small hand around him and applying a gentle pressure, drawing a deep guttural groan from his mouth which reverberated against her neck.

As her hand began to move around him Heero found himself unable to think about anything else, He pulled back from her, sitting on his knees to look a her. At first she looked surprised and slightly let down, then as she realized that he was just staring at her and how she must look her blush returned and she covered her mouth with the back of her hand. Her eyes just watched him as his eyes roamed her body, the way she looked was almost too much to bear, so innocent and embarrassed, her body was shivering slightly under his gaze.

He leaned back down to kiss her as he removed her robe, then her silky black tank top, then pulled down his boxer-briefs and positioned himself over her, kissing her deeply and sensuously. Her arms draped around his neck as he gained his balance, only putting a little of his weight on her, and positioned himself at her entrance. They kissed a moment longer until he broke the kiss in favor of looking into her eyes. He slowly penetrated her, trying to be as gentle as possible, her eyes widened though, a flash of pain passing over her face as he filled her. He pulled back slightly and pushed in again. She let out a squeak and he froze.

"I'm okay" She was shivering and compared to the look of pleasure her face had been wear not a minute ago, the blank look on her face said it all, it hurt.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Please just give me a moment…" She was biting her lip now and her breathing was shallow.

He kissed her softly, remaining still within her so she could adjust to him. " I love you, Relena…" It sounded like a shameful confession.

Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open. "What?"

"I love you…" it still sounded like a dirty secret.

"Heero…." She whispered, tearing up. She kissed him gently and nodded slightly. He pulled back again and pushed forward, her face didn't change, her eyes were glossy with tears but her face was still blank from pain. He continued to move in her gently until she showed a glimmer of the pleasure that was previously there, her face slowly eased with each thrust until her jaw slackened and her eyebrows knitted together. Her soft moans increased, getting less controlled and more urgent as he continued. The sight of her like this, her face flushed, tears still making her eyes shimmer, hair getting tangled with his fingers, losing herself to him drove him crazy. To see the woman he loved who was so composed all the time get so un-composed was more erotic than he could ever have imagined. Relena, to see Relena like that was almost more than he could stand.

He murmured her name in her ear, his body beginning to tense as she cried out his name. He was just shy of rough now, breathing raggedly as her fingernails dug into his skin. Her body tensed beneath him and then shuttered as she cried out wordlessly. He thrust in her a few final times, grunting with each exertion as his body tensed and he came. She was panting, running her fingers through his hair as he collapsed over her.

"I love you too." She whispered in his hair, smoothing her hand across his face.

"Next time, Don't have me kidnapped. Especially not by Duo." He chuckled.

"I… Uh… Hahaha!" she was startled at first but upon realizing he'd made a joke found his comment hysterical. "Deal!"

"Want go to dinner with me this Saturday?"

"R-Really?" She stammered, looking over at him, He nodded, "Sure."

"Happy Birthday, Relena"

"Thanks, Heero"


End file.
